


Gebundene Flügel

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FixFic zu "Maleficent - Die dunkle Fee". Als Maleficent Diaval findet, ist ihr einziger Gedanke, ihn zu retten. Doch als er anbietet ihr zu dienen, kann sie nicht ablehnen, denn ohne Flügel ist sie hilflos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Es war ein außerordentlich trüber Tag, und ein heftiger Wind peitschte über das Moor, beugte das Schilf und ließ Maleficent frösteln. Sie hatte nie zuvor so gefroren. Die grimmige Kälte kroch in ihre Glieder und machte ihr das Gehen noch schwerer als es ohnehin schon war.   
Eisengraue Wolken trieben über den Himmel. Eisen. Maleficent schauderte. Sie konnte sich denken, wie er ihr die Flügel genommen hatte. Eisen. Und sie hatte ihm gesagt, wie er sie verletzen konnte.   
Sie wurde langsamer, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Das Krächzen eines Raben. Das verzweifelte Krächzen eines Raben. Noch gestern wäre sie vorangestürmt und hätte dem Tier geholfen. Jetzt, flügellos wie sie war, wagte sie das nicht.   
Stattdessen beobachtete sie. Der Rabe war in einem Netz gefangen. Ein Mensch wollte ihn umbringen.   
Wenn sie doch nur ihre Flügel hätte! Wenn sie doch nur etwas tun könnte!  
Aber sie konnte etwas tun. Einen Teil ihrer Magie hatte sie noch. Verwandlung … Mensch in Mehlwurm? Nein. Wenn der Mensch Eisen am Körper trug, würde die Magie auf sie zurückfallen.   
Der Rabe. Natürlich. Aber in was konnte sie ihn verwandeln? Was würde der Mensch nicht töten wollen?   
Seinesgleichen. 

 

Diaval kämpfte um sein Leben. Er spürte, dass er sich immer mehr im Netz verfing, und doch schlug er weiter mit den Flügen. Kämpfen. Etwas Anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig. Der Mensch über ihm hob schon einen Knüppel um ihn zu töten, als Diaval etwas fühlte. Magie. Er wurde größer, konnte sich aus dem Netz befreien, der Mensch lief fort, der Hund hinterher. 

Dann kam der Schock.   
Ein Mensch. Er war ein dreckiger, stinkender Mensch!

Die Fee, die ihn verzaubert hatte, war noch in der Nähe. „Was hast du aus mir gemacht?!“

Ihre Antwort war … seltsam. Sie sagte nicht, was sie dachte, das konnte er fühlen. Ihre Stimme klang nicht wie die einer Fee. 

„Beschwer dich nicht. Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet“, sagte sie schließlich. 

Sein Leben gerettet. Das kam unter Raben selten vor, und wenn, dann war es eine ernste Sache. Etwas, das eine Gegenleistung erforderte. Ein Leben für ein Leben. Doch einer mächtigen Fee das Leben zu retten war unmöglich. Er musste ihr sein Leben geben. 

 

Flügel. Sie brauchte Flügel. Und das sagte sie auch. Sonst nichts. Früher – gestern noch – hätte sie gefragt, wie er sich fühlte. Jetzt … nein. Ihr Mitgefühl hatte sie verwundbar gemacht. Damals, als sie Stefan zum ersten Mal begegnet war.   
Nie wieder würde sie solche Schwäche zeigen. Nie wieder. 

„Ich brauche eine deiner Federn“, sagte sie beiläufig, als sie weit genug von der Menschensiedlung entfernt waren. 

Diaval sah an sich herunter, und riss nach langem Zögern eine kleine Feder an seiner Brust aus, reichte sie Maleficent.   
„Sollte genügen“, murmelte sie, aus dem Gefühl heraus, dass sie irgendetwas sagen sollte, und ein „Danke“ würde ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen. 

Sie machte sich ans Werk. Diaval brauchte Kleidung, die sie mit ihm verwandeln konnte. Die Farbe stand fest. Und die Kleidung durfte nicht zu sehr an die eines Menschen erinnern, aber trotzdem solche sein, in der sich ein Mensch gut bewegen konnte. Keine lange Schleppe also. 

Nachdem sie ihn in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte, musterte Diaval die Kleidung argwöhnisch. „Ist das nötig, Herrin?“ Er hatte sich in Rabengestalt das Gefieder geputzt, war jetzt sauber. Nur sein Haar war noch etwas zerzaust. 

„Frierst du nicht?“ Der Wind war geradezu beißend kalt. Sie fror. Er sicher auch. 

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Kein Mitgefühl zeigen. „Ich weiß das ein oder andere über Menschen. Sie werden krank, wenn sie zu lange frieren. Zieh das an.“

„Ja, Herrin.“

Sie musste ihm helfen, er hätte sich sonst genauso im Hemd verheddert wie vorher in dem Netz. 

Diaval sah an sich herunter. „Danke, Herrin. Jetzt sehe ich nicht mehr ganz so hässlich aus.“ Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Aber dieses Zeug hier …“

„Soll ich es für dich kämmen?“, fragte sie spöttisch. 

„Ich bin nicht sicher.“


	2. Chapter 2

War es angemessen sie darum zu bitten? Er schuldete ihr etwas, nicht umgekehrt. Aber es war nur eine Kleinigkeit. Ein Gefallen um den man flüchtige Bekannte bitten konnte. „Ihr … könntet mein Kopfgefieder ordnen, Herrin?“ 

„Dein Gefieder. Ja.“ Ehe er sich versah hatte er seine wahre Gestalt wieder, und eine Hand strich über seinen Kopf. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl, aber angenehm. Dann berührte sie seinen Rücken. Das war nicht nötig, aber er würde sie nicht darauf aufmerksam machen. Erstens fühlte es sich gut an, und zweitens … zweitens hatte er den Verdacht, dass es sich für sie auch gut anfühlte. Sie wirkte so einsam. 

Doch sie war nicht allein. Bei ihrer Rückkehr in die Moore wurde sie von kleineren Feenwesen umringt; alle wollte wissen was geschehen war, und die häufigste Frage war: „Wo sind deine Flügel?“

Seine Herrin antwortete nicht. Sie verbat sich weitere Fragen. Sie stieß alle ihre Freundinnen von sich. Was er vorher nur geahnt hatte, wurde zur Gewissheit: Sie war nicht ohne Flügel geboren worden. Es war etwas geschehen, kurz bevor sie ihn gerettet hatte. Aber welche Form von Unfall könnte den Verlust beider Flügel zur Folge haben?

Es wurde ihm klar, als sie ihm einen Menschen beschrieb, sehr genau beschrieb, und ihm auftrug, diesen zu finden und auszuspionieren. Kein Unfall also.   
Nur ein Mensch war zu so etwas fähig. 

Diaval folgte dem Menschen zum Schloss. Wartete. Beobachtete. Und brachte seiner Herrin schließlich die Nachricht von der Krönung.   
Ihre Reaktion bestätigte seine Ahnung: Der Mensch hatte ihr die Flügel genommen. 

Die meisten Feen akzeptierten ihren Entschluss, Königin der Moore zu sein, ohne zu murren. Nach dem, was Diaval mitbekam, hielten sie es nach anfänglichem Entsetzen für ein, wenn auch wenig schönes, Spiel, und er war geneigt, ihnen zuzustimmen. Seine Herrin verhielt sich nicht im Mindesten wie der Menschenkönig. Sie sammelte ihre Nahrung selbst, statt andere für sich arbeiten zu lassen, brütete nie über Landkarten, und erteilte niemandem außer Diaval Befehle. Wenn sie vorüberging verneigten sich die anderen, damit war sie zufrieden. 

Bei einem seiner Flüge übers Moor hörte Diaval drei Blütenfeen meckern, und da er den Namen seiner Herrin hörte, landete er bei ihnen und pickte auf dem Boden umher als suche er Nahrung. 

„Sie hat kein Recht“, murrte die eine. „Wenn es hier eine Königin geben muss, dann ja wohl mich.“

„Dich? Ha! Ich wäre eine viel bessere Königin.“

„Wir sind uns wohl einig“, sagte die dritte „Dass eine Fee die herumläuft wie ein Mensch als Königin nicht viel taugen kann.“ Nach einer Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Die beste Königin wäre natürlich ich.“ 

Wie ein Mensch. Als hätte sie sich das ausgesucht. Mit einem empörten Krächzen flog Diaval davon. Bei seinem Bericht ließ er den Hinweis auf ihre fehlenden Flügel taktvoll weg. 

Seine Herrin lachte nur freudlos. „Ich kenne die drei. Halten sich für unglaublich wichtig. Aber sie sind harmlos.“

Im späten Winter, als Schnee auf dem Moor lag, sagte seine Herrin eines Morgens unvermittelt „Es gibt nicht viel Neues auszuspähen für dich. Die Menschen schließen die Fensterläden und gehen nicht nach draußen. Eigentlich ist es unsinnig, dich zum Schloss fliegen zu lassen.“   
Hieß das, er durfte bei ihr bleiben? In der Höhle, die sie zu ihrem Zuhause erkoren und mit trockenen Blättern und Moos ausgepolstert hatte? Das waren gute Aussichten. 

„Ich gebe dir ein paar Tage frei.“


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent hatte oft genug beobachtet, was Raben um diese Jahreszeit taten. Sicher wollte Diaval eine Familie … und wäre es nicht grausam, ihm das zu verwehren? Sobald der Sommer begann würden die jungen Vögel ausgewachsen sein, und Diaval wieder frei für seine Aufträge.  
Aber er machte keine Anstalten, fortzufliegen. „In einen Menschen.“ Magie flackerte auf, verwandelte ihn. „Brauchst du genauere Anweisungen? Du kannst eine Woche wegbleiben. Tun, was Raben eben so tun.“  
„Ich würde meine freien Tage gern hier verbringen, Herrin.“  
Sie musterte ihn argwöhnisch. „Diaval, ich weiß, welche Jahreszeit es ist. Deine Gefährtin wartet sicher schon - keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, du kannst aus dem Schloss genug Essen stehlen um deine Jungen zu füttern.“  
Er senkte den Blick. „Ich habe keine Gefährtin, Herrin.“  
„Nein?“ Sie gab ihr Bestes, ihr Lächeln ironisch wirken zu lassen, doch insgeheim war sie froh. Weil Stefan auch im Winter im Auge behalten werden musste. Er plante sicher etwas, der heimtückische Mensch.  
„So jung kommst du mir gar nicht vor“, setzte sie ihr Gespräch mit Diaval fort.  
„Bin ich auch nicht, Herrin. Ich habe schon … ich habe es schon mit einigen versucht, Herrin, und bin weit übers Land geflogen, aber es gibt keine die zu mir passt.“  
Maleficent lächelte zufrieden, konnte es aber doch nicht lassen nachzuhaken. „Vielleicht muss die Richtige erst noch geboren werden?“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin seit vier Wintern erwachsen. Ein Küken von diesem Jahr wäre viel zu jung für mich.“  
„Du Armer.“ Sie verwandelte ihn wieder in einen Raben, streichelte sein Kopfgefieder. „Armer hübscher Vogel – es gab keine die schön genug war für dich, hm?“

 

Diaval hätte nie gewagt, seine Herrin zu fragen, warum sie keinen Gefährten hatte, doch er war froh, dass es so war. Vereint in ihrer Einsamkeit verbrachten sie den Winter in der Höhle.

Monate vergingen. Bei einem seiner Flüge zum Schloss fand Diaval heraus, dass Stefan ein Kind hatte. Einfach so. Als wäre nichts geschehen.

Seine Herrin tat als träfe die Nachricht sie nicht, aber er konnte sich denken, was sie fühlte. Neid. Der Mensch der ihr die Flügel genommen hatte, zog ein Küken auf, und sie saß allein in den Mooren. Wie konnte das anders als ihr Leid noch zu steigern?  
Aber sie schien Trost darin zu finden, ihre Rache zu planen. „Hat das Kind Eisen berührt?“ wollte sie wissen. „Wie soll es heißen?“  
Diaval verbrachte lange Stunden im Schloss, im Abfall pickend wie früher, bevor er ein Mensch gewesen war.  
„Das Kind wird in Stoff gewickelt, ich glaube nicht, dass es je Eisen berührt hat“, berichtete er später seiner Herrin. „Und ich habe gehört, wie die Mutter gesagt hat, es solle Aurora heißen – das solle aber niemand wissen.“  
Seine Herrin lachte. „Kein Eisen berührt, der wahre Name bekannt … Stefan ist unvorsichtig geworden.“  
„Herrin?“  
Sie hub an etwas zu sagen, dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Du brauchst das nicht zu wissen.“  
Aber Diaval war nicht dumm. Wenn das achtlos von Stefan war, dann bedeutete es, dass es seiner Herrin einen Vorteil verschaffte. Und das freute ihn.  
„Was habt Ihr vor?“  
„Fleisch und Blut für Fleisch und Blut“, murmelte sie. „Sein Leid soll kein Ende nehmen.“


	4. Chapter 4

hre Freude darauf, Rache zu üben, schien ihr etwas von ihrer früheren Macht zurückzugeben. Auf ihrem Weg zur Taufe sah Diaval Mauern neben ihr einstürzen, und erlaubte sich zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, dass er die mächtige Beschützerin der Moore, von der die anderen Feen redeten wenn sie glaubten, dass niemand zuhörte, bald selbst in ihrem früheren Glanz würde sehen können.  
Niemand hielt sie auf, als sie ins Schloss ging, ob wegen ihrer Kleidung und menschenähnlichen Gestalt, oder wegen der Macht die von ihr ausstrahlte.  
Im Thronsaal streichelte sie seine Federn, beiläufig, als habe sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie nervös ihn der geschlossene Raum und die vielen Menschen machten. Er war dankbar dafür.

Doch Diaval fürchtete, der Fluch würde seiner Herrin nicht den inneren Frieden bringen, den sie sich erhoffte. Eines Tages würde sie vielleicht bereuen, dass sie sich vom Flehen ihres Feindes hatte erweichen lassen. „Der wahren Liebe Kuss“ – das war nicht gerade eine schwer zu erfüllende Bedingung. Schließlich liebten Königin und König ihre Tochter, und sechzehn Jahre waren viel Zeit um einen Gefährten zu finden.  
Aber seine Herrin wirkte glücklicher als je zuvor, und so beschloss Diaval, nichts zu sagen. Was geschehen war, war geschehen, er konnte nichts mehr besser machen.  
Zu seiner Überraschung tat der König jedoch alles, um den Fluch wirken zu lassen. Statt das Kind zu behalten, zu füttern und zu umsorgen und lieb zu gewinnen, überließ er es den drei abtrünnigen Blütenfeen, die so sehr damit beschäftigt waren, miteinander zu zanken, dass sie das Kind ganz vergaßen – und es obendrein noch mitten im Wald großziehen wollten. Wenn das so war, dann konnte es natürlich gut sein, dass es nie die wahre Liebe geben würde, die nötig wäre um den Fluch zu brechen.  
Menschen waren schon sehr dumme Geschöpfe.

 

Am nächsten Tag, nachdem er berichtet hatte, dass Stefan wie erhofft sehr nervös war, fragte Diaval so beiläufig wie möglich: „Die Blume die ich dem Kind gebracht hatte … wie lange hält sie?“

„Ein paar Tage, würde ich schätzen, weshalb?“

„Ich dachte … vielleicht sollte ich … noch einmal nachsehen gehen? Nur um sicher zu sein?“ Der menschliche Körper stellte seltsame Dinge mit ihm an. Früher hätte ihn nicht geschert was mit einem Menschenkind passierte, aber nun … es war wie ein kleines Küken. Jemand musste es doch füttern.

„Das Monsterchen kommt gut allein zurecht.“

Diaval sah seine Herrin nachdenklich an. Wollte sie wirklich riskieren, dass das Kind verhungerte? Oder wartete sie nur darauf, dass er gute Gründe vorbrachte, warum sie der Tochter ihres Erzfeindes etwas Gutes tun sollte?

Er kniete nieder, ungeachtet des nassen, schlammigen Grases unter ihm. „Bitte, Herrin. Lasst mich nachsehen. Wie soll Euer Fluch wirken, wenn das Kind nicht überlebt?“

Seine Herrin wandte den Blick ab. „Nun gut“, erwiderte sie mit rauer Stimme, und verwandelte ihn wieder in einen Raben.

Tatsächlich war die magische Milchblume verloren gegangen, und Aurora schrie, bis Diaval die Blume in einer Ecke der Wiege fand und sie ihr in den Mund steckte.

Es sah aus, als würde er seine Herrin noch öfter anbetteln müssen.

 

Mit jedem Jahr das verging, hing sein Herz mehr an dem Kind. Er fütterte Aurora nicht nur, er schaukelte auch ihre Wiege und spielte mit ihr. Seine Herrin gewährte jede seiner Bitten, etwas für Aurora tun zu dürfen. Sie wurde glücklicher – und es war nicht mehr die grimmige Freude, die sie nach dem Fluch zur Schau getragen hatte. Es war echte Fröhlichkeit. In Diaval wuchs der Verdacht, dass seine Herrin sich nur zum Schein bitten ließ, und ihr Auroras Wohl in Wahrheit ebenso am Herzen lag wie ihm.


	5. Chapter 5

Eines Tages kehrte Diaval mit ernster Miene von einem seiner Flüge zum Schloss zurück.  
„Herrin, die Königin liegt im Sterben.“  
„Und?“ Geschah Stefan nur Recht.  
„Der König kümmert sich nicht darum. Die Leute munkeln, er sei wahnsinnig geworden. Ihr Tod wird ihm kein Leid zufügen. Und sie ist Auroras Mutter!“  
„Warum sollte mich das kümmern?“ Er hatte Recht. Aurora dachte, ihre Eltern seien tot, aber es hatte so etwas Endgültiges … und bei ihrer einzigen Begegnung hatte die Frau nicht allzu unfreundlich gewirkt. Andererseits hatte auch Stefan nie so widerwärtig gewirkt wie er war.  
„Ich weiß, dass es Euch nicht kümmert Herrin. Aber bitte – könnt Ihr nicht etwas tun um ihr zu helfen?“  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
Diaval kniete nieder und legte den Kopf schief. „Weil ich Euch darum bitte?“  
Sie liebte es insgeheim, wenn er das tat. Er wirkte dann weniger wie ein Mensch, weniger wie Stefan, und mehr wie ein Vogel.  
„Nun gut.“ Sie nahm eine der Nüsse die sie gerade gegessen hatte, und ließ ihre Magie hineinfließen, bis die Nuss golden schimmerte. „Sorg dafür, dass sie das isst. Aber bring dich nicht in Gefahr. Wenn du nicht in zwei Stunden zurück bist, gehe ich dich suchen.“  
Diaval stand auf und verneigte sich. „Vielen Dank, Herrin.“  
„In einen Raben.“

 

Nach diesem Tag tat seine Herrin immer seltener so, als sei ihr das Küken egal oder nur Mittel zum Zweck ihrer Rache. Diaval begann zu hoffen, dass er die Kleine würde aufwachsen sehen können, über ihr sechzehntes Jahr hinaus.

 

Und dann, endlich, verwandelte seine Herrin ihn vor Auroras Augen in einen Menschen, und er hatte Gelegenheit, etwas auszuprobieren, das er bei den Menschen im Schloss gesehen hatte. Einen Handkuss. Aurora reichte ihm wie selbstverständlich ihre Hand, und schien den Scherz zu verstehen, als der der Kuss gemeint war.

Seine Herrin verstand ihn nicht. Ihre Stimme war eisig, als sie ihn später fragte: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, der Kleinen die Hand zu küssen?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist die übliche Art, eine Prinzessin zu begrüßen, Herrin.“

„Und nicht die übliche Art, eine Königin zu begrüßen?“

„Doch, Herrin.“ Sein Herz schlug schneller. Würde sie fordern, dass er auch sie so begrüßte? Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm. Mehr als gut für ihn war.

„Aber du hast nie versucht, meine Hand zu küssen“, stellte sie fest. „Kann es sein, Diaval, dass du beschlossen hast, dass ein vor fünfzehn Jahren geschlüpftes Küken doch nicht zu jung für dich ist?“

„Herrin!“ Die bloße Vorstellung!

„Das ist keine Antwort. Also?“

„Herrin, ich habe ihr mit meinem eigenen Schnabel Futter in ihr aufgesperrtes Mäulchen gestopft, als sie noch keine Fe… keine Haare hatte. Ihr könntet genauso gut fragen, ob sie dem nichtsnutzigen Gefährten ihrer Mutter nicht zu jung ist.“ Bei diesem Menschen würde ihn gar nichts wundern.

Die Züge seiner Herrin glätteten sich. „In der Tat … aber er besucht sie ja nie.“

„Er wollte sie bis zu ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag verstecken.“

„Ja.“

Diaval wagte es nicht, den Fluch zu erwähnen, und blieb unsicher, ob seine Herrin ihn zu lösen gedachte, oder es gar schon getan hatte.

Er hegte den Verdacht, dass sie den Fluch nicht lösen konnte, denn sie wurde immer missmutiger. Und rücksichtsloser, ihm gegenüber. Diaval erduldete es meist still – was blieb ihm auch für eine Wahl? Hauptsache, sie verwandelte ihn nie wieder in einen Hund.


	6. Chapter 6

An Auroras sechzehntem Geburtstag war seine Herrin so außer sich, dass es keinen Zweifel mehr an ihrer Liebe zu dem Kind gab.

„Es gibt immer noch der wahren Liebe Kuss“, erinnerte er sie daran, wie lächerlich leicht der Fluch zu brechen war.

„An meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag“, erwiderte seine Herrin tonlos. „Gab der jetzige König Stefan mir ein Geschenk. Er nannte es ‚Der wahren Liebe Kuss’.“

Diaval sah sie fassungslos an. „Ihr … Ihr und er …“

„Ja. Die wahre Liebe gibt es nicht, Diaval. Das Monsterchen ist verloren.“

Sie hatte einen Gefährten. Seine Herrin hatte einen Gefährten. Es war beinahe zu viel um es zu ertragen. Insgeheim hatte er doch immer gehofft, sie beide könnten, irgendwann einmal …  
„Armes Monsterchen“, murmelte er, doch seine Trauer galt nicht Aurora, sondern seiner Herrin, seiner geliebten Herrin und ihrem gebrochenen Herzen. Aurora würde er retten können.  
Seine Herrin würde immer damit leben müssen, dass ihr eigener Gefährte sie verraten hatte.

 

Als Diaval vorschlug, zum Schloss zu fliegen und das Monsterchen zu wecken, konnte Maleficent nur traurig den Kopf schütteln. „Du hast gesagt, du siehst sie als Kind an.“ Und das wäre auch gut so, wenn da nicht dieser Fluch wäre. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie wünschen sollte, dass er sie damals angelogen hatte.

„Ja. Sie ist mein Küken. Wollt Ihr andeuten, dass ich mein eigenes Küken nicht genug liebe um einen Fluch zu brechen? Ich fliege hin, lege meinen Schnabel an ihre Wange, sie wacht auf und spaziert aus dem Schloss. Nichts leichter als das.“

Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Natürlich. „Ich habe an etwas Anderes gedacht als ich den Fluch gesprochen habe. Eine andere Art von Liebe.“ Eine Liebe die eine Lüge war.

„Es gäbe da immer noch diesen jungen Burschen …“ überlegte Diaval. „Liebe auf den ersten Blick?“

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er ein Rabe war, dass er sich solchen Illusionen hingeben konnte. „Noch unsinniger als wahre Liebe. Aber versuchen müssen wir es.“

Diaval war dafür, dem Prinzen einfach von dem Fluch zu erzählen, aber Maleficent kannte sich mit Menschen aus. Es war kein Verlass auf sie. Besser, er hatte überhaupt keine Zeit, sich zu überlegen ob er Aurora erlösen wollte oder lieber doch nicht. Seine Liebe – wenn da welche war – könnte nachlassen, wenn von ihm verlangt wurde, etwas dafür zu tun. So wie Stefans Liebe die Versuchungen der Menschenwelt nicht überlebt …  
Nein, sie musste selbst ins Schloss gehen, und ihn genau dort hinbringen wo er gebraucht wurde.

„Das ist glatter Selbstmord, Herrin“, erwiderte Diaval als sie ihm ihren Plan auseinandergesetzt hatte.

„Ich habe nicht um deine Meinung gebeten. Finde den Jungen.“

Er gehorchte, trotz seiner Einwände. Wie immer. Sie hätte niemals an ihm zu zweifeln brauchen.

Sie versetzte den Prinzen in einen Zauberschlaf, brachte ihn ins Schloss, und setzte ihn vor der Tür des Zimmers ab, in dem die Königin und die drei nichtsnutzigen Verräterinnen über den Schlaf der Prinzessin wachten.

Aber als der Prinz nach all der Mühe am Bett saß und das schlafende Mädchen küsste, geschah nichts.

„Schont ihn“, bat die Königin die Blütenfeen. „Er hat Recht, er kann Aurora nicht lieben, nicht nach so kurzer Zeit.“

Die Feen kannten kein Pardon, der Prinz wurde aus dem Zimmer geschubst, und die Feen machten sich auf die Suche nach einem Besseren.

Maleficent schritt durch die Tür, ließ die Königin mit einem Wink ihrer Hand einschlafen und trat ans Bett. Sie hatte kaum Worte für ihren Schmerz, aber sie versuchte es dennoch. Schließlich küsste sie Aurora zum Abschied auf die Stirn.

„Gute Fee!“

Aurora war wach. Noch nie war Maleficent so froh darüber gewesen, Unrecht gehabt zu haben. Sie kam nicht umhin, Diavals ‚Hab ich es nicht gesagt?’-Grinsen zu bemerken. „Monsterchen.“

„Was ist mit Mutter?“ Aurora betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt neben dem Bett. „Sie wacht doch wieder auf?“

„Natürlich, Monsterchen. Sobald wir weg sind.“

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du mich verflucht hast, weil Vater deine Flügel gestohlen hat.“

„Ja.“ Maleficent schluckte. „Das ist wahr, Monsterchen. Und es war sehr falsch von mir.“

„Warum hast du nicht ihn verflucht?“


End file.
